1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for testing load bearing capacity on a pile or group of piles. In one aspect, this invention relates to novel apparatus and method for testing load bearing capacity on a pile or group of piles, utilizing a reaction anchor apparatus and method.
2. Background
In the construction industry, various types and shapes of piles are utilized for constructing foundations on the piles. These foundations are the structural supports upon which many types of constructions are built. Foundations support the loads imposed upon them and, hence, the loads imposed upon the piles, by such constructions as high rise buildings, power plants, river dams, and many other constructions.
Among the most common types and shapes of piles are timber piles, steel pipe piles, H-Piles, L-Piles, precast concrete piles, and cast-in-place concrete piles. These piles are installed vertically or battered at an angle.
Piles are forced deep down into the soil by repetitive blows on their tops. These powerful blows are provided by pile-driving machines, also known as hydraulic hammers. Piles also can be poured-in, i.e., cast-in-place, by drilling a deep hole in the soil, then filling it with concrete. Generally, reinforcement steel rods, also known as rebar, are introduced into the hole prior to filling it with concrete.
The most commonly used method of installation of piles is by beating them down into the ground by means of a pile-driving machine.
Through the years, the construction industry has developed apparatus and testing methods for determining the capability of a vertical pile, a batter pile, or a group of piles to resist a required level of static compression loads as actually applied on the pile or group of piles. These testing methods determine whether a pile or group of piles has adequate bearing capacity or not.
Testing methods have been standardized by the American Society for testing materials, also known as ASTM. The Standard Test Method For Piles Under Static Axial Compressive Load, designation D1143-81, (reapproved 1987) covers pile testing utilizing conventional apparatus and methods for determining the capability of piles to resist a static compression load as actually applied on the piles.